musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Primus
Primus is an American rock band based in San Francisco, California, currently composed of bassist/vocalist Les Claypool, guitarist Larry "Ler" LaLonde and drummer Tim "Herb" Alexander. Primus originally formed in 1984 with Claypool and guitarist Todd Huth, later joined by Jay Lane, though the latter two departed the band at the end of 1988. Featuring LaLonde and drummer Tim "Herb" Alexander, Primus recorded their debut Suck on This in 1989, followed by four studio albums: Frizzle Fry, Sailing the Seas of Cheese, Pork Soda, and Tales from the Punchbowl. Alexander left the band in 1996, replaced by Bryan "Brain" Mantia, and Primus went on to record the original theme song for the TV show South Park and two more albums, Brown Album and Antipop, before declaring a hiatus in 2000. In 2003, Claypool and LaLonde reunited with Alexander and released a DVD/EP, Animals Should Not Try to Act Like People, before touring sporadically through 2009. In 2010, Lane rejoined Primus, replacing Alexander, and the band released their eighth album, Green Naugahyde, in 2011. In 2013, Lane left the band to focus on other projects, and Tim Alexander rejoined once again. Primus is characterized by its irreverent, quirky approach to music. They have released some of their records on Claypool's own label Prawn Song Records. Label(s) * Interscope * Caroline * Prawn Song Genre(s) * Primus * Funk * Avant-Garde * Jam RIYL * The Residents (particularly Duck Stab-era) * Frank Zappa * Ween * XTC * Buckethead * M.I.R.V. Band Members * Les Claypool * Larry LaLonde * Tim "Herb" Alexander * Brain Mantia * Todd Huth * Jay Lane Includes Members of * Oysterhead * Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade * Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains * Sausage * Les Claypool & The Holy Mackerel * Blind Illusion * Possessed *No Forcefield * Caca * Charlie Hunter Trio * Laundry * A Perfect Circle * Guns N' Roses Band Biography Primus most notably known for the unique bass sound of Les Claypool, as Primus is one of the few bands that uses the bass as a lead instrument. Les Claypool also has a distinct voice, and often amusing, crystallized lyrics. He has often stated The Residents has a big influence, and it shows. There are rumors that he has been a Resident, but he's denied them as have the Cryptic Corporation. Primus broke up in 2000, but they're back together and working on a new record. Discography Albums *''Suck On This'' *''Frizzle Fry'' *''Sailing The Seas Of Cheese'' *''Pork Soda'' *''Tales From The Punchbowl'' *''Brown Album'' *''Antipop'' * Hallucino-Genetics Live 2004 EPs *''Miscellaneous Debris'' *''Rhinoplasty'' *''Animals Should Not Try To Act Like People'' Appears On Compilations * Eyesore: A Stab At The Residents Soundtracks *''Chef Aid'' *''The Beavis And Butt-Head Experience'' Mix CDs * Mom... We Cut Off Barfey's Head For Soccer Practice But It Rolls Real Funny And Stuff... Can PJ Come Outside? * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid *Max Tensile Strength * Star Wars: Best Christmas Pageant Ever * How To Play The Game Of Warfare * Revme.Vox.Com * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Musical groups established in 1984 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2000 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2003 Category:Musical groups from California Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Alternative metal groups Category:Funk metal groups Category:Progressive rock groups Category:Progressive metal groups Category:Musical trios Category:Jam bands